1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timestamps, and more particularly towards bookkeeping of download timestamps.
2. Background Art
A timestamp is a sequence of characters, denoting a date and time at which a certain event occurred. Timestamps are usually presented in a consistent format, allowing for easy comparison of timestamp records. The practice of recording timestamps in a consistent manner along with associated data is called time-stamping.
Timestamps are typically used for logging events, in which case each event in a log is marked with a timestamp. For example, in file-systems, a timestamp may denote a date/time of creation or modification of a file.
In some client-server environments, clients provide a last-download timestamp of data to a server. This allows the server to send data modified since the last download timestamp. However, using conventional technology, clients are unable to provide a last download timestamp of database table subsets to a server. Therefore, the server is unable to provide data to the clients at a subset granularity.
Accordingly, systems, methods and computer program products are needed that allow a server to record download timestamps of database table subsets allowing data to be downloaded by a client at subset granularity.